undertale_vs_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Universe
" I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown!" Steven Quartz Universe is a playable Steven Universe character who uses multiple combos with his thrown shield during battle, he is a Scrapper and a Power User. His accessories are his shield and his Laser Light Cannon. Biography Steven, now a Crystal Gem was born to Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, who sacrificed herself to become Steven, allowing him to use some of her gem powers. After this he became a Crystal Gem, making friends with multiple other gems that come around. Appearance According to Pearl and Vidalia, Steven takes after both his parents, Rose and Greg, respectively. He is relatively short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly black hair and full black irises. He wears a pink T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He also wears cuffed blue jeans and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals. His gemstone, a rose quartz, which he inherited from his mother, is where his navel should be. Powers & Abilities * Shield Toss: '''Steven will step forward while throwing out his shield, meter burning it has the shield trip the opponent, becoming a combo starter * '''Shield Vibration: '''Steven vibrates his shield and if the opponent hits him he'll throw them backward, meter burning it has it launch them upward, setting up for juggle combos * '''Daul Shields; '''Steven throws a shield at the opponent and then jumps backward, throwing a second shield, meter burning it has him throw a third shield at the opponent. * '''Spiked Bubble: '''Steven summons his bubble around him and throws his arms out, hitting the opponent witb spikes, meter burning it has the spikes expand, adding extra damage. * '''Laser Light Cannon: '''Steven summons a Laser Light Cannon on the ground that shoots an energy blast at the opponent, meter burning it has him fire a second shot to keep the opponent airborne, allowing for juggle combos. * '''Projectile Shield: '''Steven fires a shield straight from his gem, a quick, albeit weak projectile, meter burning it causes it to bounce and hit the opponent in the back for extra damage. * '''Watermelon Uppercut: '''Steven summons a Watermelon Steven under the opponent that uppercuts the opponent, meter burning it has a pop up effect, allowing for juggle combos Gear Moves * '''Shield Boomerang: '''When meter burning Shield Toss, the shield will come back and hit the opponent in the back, stunning them and allowing for combos. (Enhances Shield Toss) * 'Watermelon Dash: '''Steven summons a Watermelon Steven that stands next to him and then dashes at the opponent, hitting them in the legs, meter burning it has a trip effect that also pops up the opponent, allowing for juggle combos. (''Adds Watermelon Dash) * 'Watermelon Roll: '''Steven summons a Watermelon Steven behind the opponent that rolls across the ground and knocks the opponent down, meter burning it has the Watermelon Steven explode and launch the opponent into the air. (''Adds Watermelon Roll) * 'Bubble Dash: '''Steven surrounds himself in a bubble and dashes at the opponent, ramming into the opponent, knocking the opponent to the ground, meter burning it has him pop the bubble and automatically get into battle stance. (''Adds Bubble Dash) * 'Shrunken Bubble: '''When meter burning Shield Toss, he will shrink a bubble on top of the shield so that as soon as the shield hits the opponent, the bubble will expand and knock the opponent into the air, allowing for juggle combos. (''Enhances Shield Toss) * '''Laser Light Blast: '''Steven summons a miniature Laser Light Cannon that fires a slow but strong blast at the opponent, meter burning it causes an explosion that causes a pop up effect '(''Replaces Laser Light Cannon) * 'Laser Light Trap: '''Steven summons a miniature Laser Light Cannon and throws it on the ground facing upward, if the opponent steps on it, they get shot with the cannon, meter burning it causes a pop up effect, allowing for juggle combos.(''Adds Laser Light Trap) * 'Watermelon Drop: '''Steven summons a Watermelon Steven above the opponent, that drops on the opponent's head, knocking the opponent down, meter burning it has the Watermelon Steven throw the opponent toward Steven to allow for combos. (''Adds Watermelon Drop) Character Trait * 'Steven Floats: '''By pressing the trait button, Steven can float around for a little while, allowing for better air combos. Super Move * '''Power of a Rose Quartz: '''Steven throws his shield at the opponent to start the super move, running over to the opponent and hitting them in the face with a shield and then summoning four Watermelon Stevens that attack repeatedly before jumping into the air and throwing the shield down at the opponent that throws them to the ground. Other * '''Forward Throw: '''Steven grabs the opponent and jumps backward and throws his shield into the opponent to knock them backward. * '''Backward Throw: '''Steven grabs the opponent and throws his shield which hits the opponent in the back and knocks them forward. Quotes ''See Steven Universe/Quotes Gear See Steven Universe/Gear Gallery See Steven Universe/Gallery Trivia See Steven Universe/Trivia Story Mode See Steven Universe/Story Mode Adventure Mode See Steven Universe/Adventure Mode Street Mode See Steven Universe/Street Mode Dragon Mode See Steven Universe/Dragon Mode Category:Protagonists Category:Steven Universe Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Hybrids